Pokemon Journey USA
by chris.casazza.98
Summary: A Journey through the USA with Pokemon havimg adventure, finding danger and making new friends
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Pokemon

Pokemon USA

Chapter 1. Starter Pokemon and Mysterious Girl

The world is full of Pokemon, large and small. Trainers from all over the world battle each other for the glamorous title of Pokemon Master. This is the story of a man from Pennsylvania. This man's name is Chris, and today he is finally able to start his Pokemon journey. Chris lives in the town of Mountaintop with his friends Michael, Thomas and Ryan; they are the best of friends.

Today Professor Pine from New York City is coming to visit these friends and present them with their starter Pokemon. Thomas says, "Man, when is he going to show up?"

Ryan responds, "Patience. He will be here."

The door flies open with a clamorous bang. Michael dashes in short of breath and says excitedly, "He is here!"

Chris approaches the door and sees a man wearing a thrifty brown suit. Chris asks, "Professor Pine, I presume?"

The thrifty man with an impressive long white beard says, "Yes, may I come in?"

Professor Pine walks in and seeing the friends seated at the table, drumming their fingers anxiously waiting for their Pokemon, he places a handful of Poke-balls in front of them. Professor Pine asks Chris to pick first.

Chris walks up to the Poke-balls on the table. He sees names on them and picks up the one saying 'Turtwig', a grass type. Chris says, "This one is mine".

Professor Pine says, "Release him". Chris opens the Poke-ball and out scurries a little green turtle Pokemon with a shell made of soil and a leaf on its head. The Pokemon says, "Turtwig!".

Chris approaches the Pokemon and asks, "Do you want to come with me?"

Turtwig nods his head happily. Michael impatiently queries, "Can I be next?"

Professor Pine says, "Sure". Michael rushes to the table and picks up the next Poke-ball saying Cyndaquil, and releases it. A hedgehog looking Pokemon with fire blazing from his back pops out of the ball. They agree to grow together and become very strong. Ryan comes up and picks Charmander, shortly after Thomas picks Oshawott. Professor Pine spends about three hours instructing them how to battle and how to capture Pokemon using their Poke-balls. He then hands them their Poke-dexes, and begins to open the door. All of a sudden a blue dragon-like Pokemon with a hard head races through the open door, and a mysterious girl wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt and jeans follows.

She stops and looks at the blue Pokemon saying, "There that sweet Bagon is." Chris steps in front of the Pokemon and says, "Let's battle! Whoever wins gets the Bagon."

The girl accepts the challenge with a sneer and pulls out a Poke-ball and out comes a monkey Pokemon whom she calls Chimchar. Chris calls out his Turtwig and they begin to battle. Chris says, "Turtwig use Tackle!" Turtwig runs towards Chimchar and hits it hard in the chest. The girl says, "Chimchar use scratch!" Chris predicted Chimchars' move so he yells to Turtwig to use bite. Turtwig bites Chimchar on the arm and throws him against the wall. The powerful move causes Chimchar to faint. The girl recalls her Chimchar and runs away cursing Chris. Chris goes to the Bagon and kneeling down he says, "Want to come with me and be friends?"

Bagon nods and gets in the Poke-ball that's in Chris's hand. Chris says "I just got a Bagon!" Professor Pine comes up to Chris and asks him to release Bagon so he can look at it. Chris releases Bagon and the Professor looks it over,; after a short while he stands up and says to him, "Good luck training this feisty Pokemon. With love and care he will become big and strong." He then goes over to Chris's friends who are looking at him in amazement and asks them "Do you know that mysterious girl who came in here?"

Ryan says, "Never seen her before."

Thomas respond, "Me either." Michael chimes in, also saying that he's never seen her before." Chris thinks about the girl and how he knows her... from some place.

Professor Pine says to all of the friends standing there, "The nearest training area is the park near your house, Chris; there you will find some very strong Pokemon and defeating them will help train yours." He then waves to the group and walks out the door. Chris approaches his friends who are admiring their Pokemon, and says, "Let's go to the park to train and get some new Pokemon."

Meanwhile after her loss to Chris the mysterious girl and her Chimchar are watching from afar as the three friends make their way to the park. Clenching her fist while glaring at the trainers she mutters, "Just you wait till we meet again Chris. You are nothing more than a thorn in my side." The mysterious girl spoke enviously.

Pokemon list

Chris- Turtwig, Male, Bagon Male

Thomas-Oshawott,Male

Ryan-Charmander,Male

Michael-Cyndaquil,Female

Mysterious Girl- Chimchar, Male

-this is my first fanfic please review


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own pokemon, I own the characters thats it

Pokemon Journey USA

Chapter 2.

The Park and new Pokemon

Chris and his friends start to walk to the park which is up the hill from Chris's house. Ryan goes and walks near Chris and asks "Do you know that girl" Chris responds "I think so" The friends get to a trail that leads to the park, and start heading down the trail which is on a hill. Chris hear rustling in the woods in front of him and out of the woods comes a Eevee and it runs towards Chris, wanting to battle him. Chris pulls out Bagon"s Pokeball and throws it saying "go Bagon" Bagon comes out and Eevee uses tackle. Chris says "dodge it and use headbutt" Bagon jumps out of the way and then lands and uses its head to knock Eevee into a tree. Eevee is fainted so Chris pulls out a Pokeball and throws it and Eevee goes into the Pokeball and it shakes once, twice, a third time and then it clicks. Chris returns Bagon to its ball and runs up to the Pokeball and picks it up and says "I just caught an Eevee" Ryan runs up to him and says "Great Job" The friends head into the park and are greeted by sounds of battles happening all around them. A trainer runs up to Chris and says "Hi I am Luke want to battle me and my Squirtle" Thomas goes up to Luke and says "Sure" They enter a battle field on the lake and both of them release their Pokemon. Michael says "I am going into the woods to see what Pokemon I can catch" He runs into the woods, Ryan says "I will go too" as he leaves. Chris walks around and sits on a bench pulls out Eevees pokeball and releases it. Eevee jumps up on the park bench as Chris brings out a brush and starts to comb its fur. Chris says to Eevee "We are going to be best friends and you will evolve into Umbreon" Eevee looking happy said "EEEEVVVVEE" Chris says "lets do some training to get stronger" Chris enters a field and releases Turtwig and tells Eevee to use tackle. Eevee runs at Turtwig and hits Turtwig hard. Chris says "not bad now use shadow ball" Eevee opens its mouth and out comes a dark looking orb and fires it at Turtwig. Chris says to Turtwig "use energy ball". Turtwig opens its mouth and out comes a greenish orb of light that shoots right at the shadow ball causing a massive explosion. Chris then releases Bagon and hugs them so they know they are loved. Thomas comes back after losing to Luke. Ryan comes back and floating behind him is a ghost Pokemon. Chris uses his Pokedex and scans it. "Shuppet the Ghost Pokemon It feeds on sadness and hatred which makes it grow stronger" The pokedex says. Chris then says "where is Michael" Ryan says "He will be back later, lets head home its getting dark".

Meanwhile Michael is in the woods looking for another Pokemon. When a shiny Beldum appears out of the woods in front of him. Michael grabs his Cyndaquil Pokeball and throws it releases it. Cyndaquil comes out of the pokeball and Michael says "use Flamethrower". Cyndaquil uses flamethrower and it knocks out the Beldum. Michael then uses his Pokeball and Beldum goes into the pokeball and it shakes once, twice, three times and then it click. Michaels grabs the pokeball and picks it up and heads back to the park.

Meanwhile The mysterious girl Vica is playing around with her new Pokemon Ralts, thinking "how do i get back at Chris for stealing that precious little Bagon from me, he does not even remember me at all" Chimchar and Ralts snuggle up to their trainer and the thoughts go away. Vica says "Lets join Chris's little group of friends and maybe we can make him remember me" Ralts and Chimchar jump up for joy.

Characters

Chris-Turtwig-Male-Bagon-Male-Eevee-Female

Thomas-Oshawott-male

Ryan-Charmander-male-shuppet-male

Mysterious Female/Vica-Chimchar-male-Ralts-Female


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Journey USA

I DONT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Three New friends and new Pokemon 

The friends are heading back to Chris's house, when they hear shouting. Chris and his friends turn around and running up the road is Michael carrying a Poke ball with him. Michael says to the group "what could not wait for me?" Ryan replies darkly "No you were slowing us down", Chris goes to Ryan and says calmly "Hey Ryan what has got you so dark right now" Ryan looks at Chris and says " You do, your too confident in yourself, you make me feel weak as a trainer" Chris getting angry says "Excuse me who here has three Pokemon and Ryan if it was not for me, you would not have any Pokemon so cool it". Ryan looks down and shakes his head and says "your right sorry Michael your not slowing us down".

The friends keep walking and Michael grabs his second Poke ball from his belt to show the group. Michael says "come out Beldum" and out comes out a Pokemon that looks like a steel rocket. Chris grab his Pokedex and scan it "Beldum the Iron ball Pokemon while in a gang Beldum move in perfect unison and talk using magnetic pulses" the pokedex says. Chris says "wow is it shiny" Michael responds "Darn right" Ryan says "You probably got lucky". Michael looks at Ryan with disgust as the Shuppet above Ryan snickers. The friends get to the house and Chris's mom is waiting there. Chris's mom says "its time to go boys, your stuff is packed and Chris I got a gift from your father for you". Chris's mom pulls out a small gold necklace with a little Poke ball on it and puts it around Chris's neck as his friends snicker. Chris's mom says "we need to talk alone about something something important". Chris goes to his friends "hold on" His friends say "sure" as they sit on the porch playing with their Pokemon.

Chris closes the door and his mom says to him "That poke ball that I just gave you contains a very special Pokemon to our family, it contains the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza your father caught him before his disappearance fighting Team Darkness". Chris says "What is Team Darkness?" Chris's mom says "Team Darkness is a very evil organization that uses ghost Pokemon to take over the world, their leader Yasha plans on using his Dusknoir and enslaving us all, your father was investigating on the inside of Team Darkness when he disappeared" Chris responds in shock "Why mom, why would someone do something that horrible." " I don't know son but all I know is that you have to use this Rayquaza and the hood I packed and defeat Team Darkness, the world is depending on you my son and so is dad" Chris's mom says. "OK" Chris says.

They open the door and Chris and his friends start walking to the car when all of a sudden the mysterious girl walks into their way. Vica says "I want to join you on your journey, I think it would be nice to have a girl on your team other than 3 guys. Chris says nervously "Your not planning on stealing my Bagon are you". Vica says shocked that she would be blamed for stealing"No I am good, that Bagon was a very special dragon Pokemon, oh and by the way my name is Vica" Chris hearing that name is shocked, it was Vica his best friend from years gone bye. Chris says "I am sorry Vica for not remembering you but after my dad's disappearance all those years ago, we decided to move away. By the way these are my friends Ryan Michael and Thomas" Vica says "I am sorry to hear that and glad to meet you Ryan, Michael, and Thomas, so can I come with you" Ryan standing there looking kind of dark says "Pleasure but you will never beat me" Michael looks over at Ryan in shock says to Vica "Sup I am better than Ryan" Thomas shyly goes up and whispers "Hi" Chris responds with his hand out in friendship, and says "sure more the merrier". So Vica shakes Chris's hand and they all get in Chris's moms car to travel to the next stop on their journey, the town of Wilkes Barre. As they drive Vica goes to the group and says "Whats your goal?" Chris says "All I want to do is be the best Pokemon Trainer and find my dad" Ryan says darkly "I want to rule the world" The group thinking he is joking, all the group laugh. Thomas says "I want to be the greatest water pokemon trainer" Chris says to Vica "So how about you?" Vica is quiet and then says "I want to erase my past"

They pull up to the entrance to Kirby park and Chris's mom waves goodbye. Chris says "lets go find some Pokemon to capture and then we wait for the bus to NYC. The friends split up, Chris heads towards the levee and hears a Pokemon screams, Chris bursts into a run till he gets to the river's edge and out in the current is a baby Mudkip getting pulled down river. Chris thinking of only saving the Mudkip from certain death jumps into the river and starts to be pulled downriver. Chris holding the baby Mudkip is being pulled downriver by the current as well, starts to scream for help. Chris knows that none of his Pokemon can swim in this current, fears death will certainly be upon him soon.

All of a sudden a blue light surrounds them both and pulls them to shore. On the shore is Vica and her Ralts who heard the shouting of Chris and ran to the rivers edge to help. Ralts is using Psychic and pulling them back onto shore. Chris gets onto the shore and makes sure the Mudkip is alright and looks up and sees Vica staring at him with Anger and sympathy. Chris out of breath says "Thank you I thought I was a goner" Chris looks over and sees the Mudkip looking at him as if he wants to go with him, Chris asks the Mudkip with eagerness "So do you want to join my team". The Mudkip jumps up and Chris throws his Poke ball, which Mudkip goes in. It shakes once,twice, and a third time and Chris goes and says "I just caught a Mudkip" Vica goes to Chris and starts yelling "YOU KNOW IF I WAS NOT THERE YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER EVER FORGIVE MYSELF" Chris says "I am sorry you had to save my life, but trust me one day I will pay you back for this" Vica calmed down and says "Alright no harm done". Vica sees a Pokemon in the river swiming and says "I've heard about Feebas living in the river but never seen one, they turn into a really beautiful Pokemon Milotic, I saw one when I was a kid" Ralts uses Psychic and picks Feebas out of the water and Vica throws her Poke ball and it shakes once, twice, three time. Vica says "I caught a Feebas Yay"

Meanwhile Thomas caught a Meowth near the playground and was so happy, Michael caught an elekid, he caught it using Cyndaquil who used Swift and knocked it out and Ryan caught a Shinx, darkly using his Shuppet and knocking it out. All the friends were happy with their new Pokemon little did they know that just around the corner they were going to be in some deep trouble. They got on to the bus heading for NYC and a new adventure. As they left Shuppet snickered and a large black van followed the bus.

Pokemon List time

Chris -Turtwig-Male-Bagon-Male-Eevee-Female-Mudkip-Male

Ryan -Charmander-male-Shuppet-Male-Shinx-Male

Michael -Cyndaquil-Female-Shiny Beldum-Elekid-male

Vica- Chimchar-Male-ralts-female-Feebas-Female

NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A GUEST WRITER THE PERSON WHO INSPIRED MICHAEL IS WRITING IT!

AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IDEAS FOR GYM LEADERS

FROM CHRIS


	4. Chapter 4

After catching the bus to New York City we join out group of trainers in the center of the Big Apple, Manhattan. Chris and friends are eager to challenge their first gym leader, "Hey Chris, do you know where exactly the Gym is? This cities HUGE! It'd be easy to get lost here", Vica speaks as she looked at all the buildings towering over each other, "It is a really big city, but thankfully Michael is with us, he used to live in New York you know, Hey Michael do you know where the Gym is?", Chris responds to the young girl, "Of course! We just have to get to Madison Square Garden, its one of the neighboring buildings, and Donald Trump is the Gym Leader using Steel type Pokemon, we're actually really close to it, lets see we just have to go this way for a few blocks!", Michael yells as he ran towards the Gym. After walking just a few blocks the group was just in front of the Gym as a young trainer walks out passing them with an older man behind him, the man smiles at the trainers, "Well it seems like today is going to busy for me, Hello trainers! I am Donald Trump, the Gym Leader of this City, I assume you are here for-", the mans words are cut off as an explosion was heard just down the street, "Why thats the Abandoned Hotel, it isn't scheduled for demolition, excuse me for a moment young trainers, I must investigate this!", the leader yells as he quickly made his way to the sight of the explosion.

"Hmm, I wonder what happening, lets follow him guys!", Chris speaks with enthusiasm, "Don't be foolish, its not our business", Ryan says coldly to the boy, "I agree with Chris!, Ryan just because you don't agree with it doesn't mean he's a fool, you've been rather rude since you've gotten your pokemon, I don't like it at all, so stay behind if you want, we're gonna check it out!", Thomas spoke as he dashes off in the leaders direction, "C'mon guys lets go!", the boy already taken the lead says. Making their way to the scene, the gym leader smiles at them, however that smile disappears just as quickly as it was made when the smoke disappears, with two figures inside of it. "No way! Why're they here!", Vica yells out in surprise, it seems the girl knows these people before, "You there! What on earth do you think you're doing?! Do you know how many Ghost Pokemon and homeless people made a home for themselves at that hotel!", leader Trump yells grabbing one of his Pokeballs, the two men in the smoke look at each other, "We're not here to get washed out by some third rate gym leader, the mission was a success we got what we needed, lets go", one of the mysterious men speaks, the two had ran off in another direction, "Oh no you're not! I won't ever forgive you!", Vica shouts seeming enraged by the two men, the girl bolts off after them before anyone could even speak, "I have to make sure nobody was harmed, follow your friend, I don't think those two are here for the parade", the leader speaks as he went to the demolished building to make sure all were okay, "C'mon on guys, we can't leave her by herself", Chris says running off in Vica's direction.

Meanwhile already caught up to them Vica is already in battle with the two, "Ralts use Double Slap on his Houndoor!, Chimchar Flame Charge the Murkrow!", the girl commands her Pokemon, both attacks are a direct hit, but the other trainers Pokemon look unharmed, "Hahaha! And to think they wanted you to join Team Darkness with us?! You're pathetic! Your Pokemon barely left a scratch!, Murkrow Aerial Ace that pesky Chimchar!", one of the mysterious men taunts, "Houndoor use Pursuit on the Ralts!", the other man speaks, the two Pokemon rush at Vica's Pokemon for what seemed to be a direct critical hit, Chimchar and Ralts both faint, returning her friends to their Pokeballs, "You're really a joke, you thought you could stop us, but you barely even left a scratch on our Pokemon Vica", the mysterious man scolds the girl as he and his partner chuckled.

"I wouldn't be laughing just yet, Cyndaquil Flame Wheel!", "Turtwig Energy Ball!", "Oshawatt Water Pulse!", "Shuppet Mean Look!", various voices are heard in the distance as the mysterious Team Darkness' Pokemon are attacked, "Chris!", Vica screams out in excitement, "Why would you run off by yourself? Are you okay?", Chris askes the girl, the Houndoor and Murkrow directly hit by all three physical attacks, take some damage, "Hmph, more runts, c'mon lets get out of here, Houndoor return", but the Pokemon wouldn't return, "That won't work, Shuppets Mean Look took care of that", Ryan speak adjusting his glasses, "Hmm, well since you kids think you know what you're doing, lets go Dusclops!", the mysterious man yells sending out his Ghost Pokemon, "So you think you're big and bad picking on new trainers huh?", another voice speaks from behind the mysterious men, "Well lets see how you like this, lets go! Aggron", he says releasing his Steel Pokemon, "And now, Aggron Mega Evolve!", it is the Gym Leader Donald Trump, his Pokemon bursting with a mysterious aura further evolving itself, "Now Aggron Metal Burst!", Trump commands his Pokemon as it releases a strong sound wave attack fainting Team Darkness' three Pokemon, "Looks like YOU'RE FIRED", Trump says with a laugh, as the mysterious men from Team Darkness return their Pokemon and run off in Manhattan. "Mr. Trump!, thank you, we wouldn't of been able to defeat them without you, I have a lot of Pokemon but I'm not strong enough", Chris says looking down at the ground, "You know son, what makes a Trainer strong isn't the amount of Pokemon they catch, its the bond they share with the Pokemon they've caught, that's what makes you a strong trainer", Trump tells the group of kids, "Now then, when you feel like you're ready, come see me at the Gym, I'll be waiting for all of you!", the leader spoke as he smiled and waves to the kids, making his way back to his Gym.

'The bond they share with the Pokemon they've caught', Michael had thought about those words, "He's right guys!, Hey lets go to the Abandoned Subway to train", Chris suggests to his group of friends, "Yeah, that sounds great!", Thomas and Vica both said as the three ran towards the Subway, "Hey Michael, Ryan you guys coming?", Chris asks the two as he stopped, "Nah, Imma do some training on my own, I'll meet you guys at the Gym!", Michael says as he starts walking off, "I'm gonna go off on my own too and explore a little, this City is, Crazy", Ryan says in an off voice, Chris smiles and runs off to catch up to Thomas and Vica, "Alright, see yah there", the boy says. "Yanno Michael, I don't even know why you bother, Trump was wrong, did you see the way Cyndaquils strongest attack barely hurt that Murkrow, you can't be strong", Ryan taunts with a dark laugh as he began to walk off. Michael stopping and clenching his fist turns back, "Stop right there Ryan, you really think that don't you, well I bet my Cyndaquil could beat your little lizard anyday!", Michael says tossing Cyndaquils Pokeball in the air releasing it, "C'mon, lets go if you think you're so much stronger", Michael exclaims with dedication in his eyes, Ryan let out a smirk, "Lets go Charmander", the boy commands releasing his Pokemon. "Cyndaquil use Smoke Screen!, follow up with Flame Wheel!", the boys Cyndaquil released a deep heavy smoke clouding the Chamanders vision, "Charmander use Growl!", Ryan commands, it was no use though as Chamander had no idea where Cyndaquil was, a bright flame lit from within the smoke besides the Charmander, rushing at it for a direct hit knocking Charmander a few feet away, "Charmander use Flame Thrower!", Ryan calls out to his Pokemon releasing a torrent of flames from its mouth, "Cyndaquil rush for Flame Wheel!", Michael commands , the Cyndaquil rushed towards Charmander surrounding its body in fire and completely ignoring the Flame Thrower attack, with a direct hit the Charmander had fallen feinted. "Cyndaquil return", Michael speaks as the Pokemon was returned to its Pokeball, "Great job Cyndaquil, I'm proud of you. So Ryan, whose the pathetic trainer now?! Your Charmander couldn't even touch Cyndaquil", Michael saus scolding the other boy, but Ryan never responds , just returning his Pokemon and walking off in the big city.

With his victory, Michael heads to Donald Trumps Gym. Meanwhile back at the Subway, Chris, Thomas and Vica are in the middle of an intense three way battle, "Chimchar Fury Swipe Meowth", Vica calls out to her Pokemon, rushing in on Meowth Chimchar used a Scratch like attack and hit the Meowth five times in a row, feinting the Cat Pokemon, "Meowth Return! Good job buddy, haha looks like I'm out of the battle, good luck Chris", Thomas says walking over to a bench and sitting out the rest of the match, "Don't think you won yet, I'm still here! Turtwig Energy Ball!", Chris commands, his Turtle like Pokemon releasing a green blast of energy of energy from its mouth, "Chimchar quick, dodge and use a rapid Ember!", Vica calls to her Pokemon, Chimchar leapt in the air dodging the Turtle Pokemons attack, mid air Chimchar spits out several small flames from its mouth, hitting the Turtle Pokemon three times knocking it back. "Turtwig shrug it off and use Absorb!", the Pokemon quickly getting back up launches a seed at the Monkey Pokemon, draining some of Chimchars energy to increase its own, "That barely hurt! Chimchar quick Fury Swipes again!", Vica commands, however mid attack Chimchar had stopped and a glowing aura emitted from it, "Wait, Chris whats happening? Is this an attack?", Vica questioned her friend, "No, I think Chimchars... Evolving?", Chris responds unsure. However, Chimchar was indeed evolving, the glowing aura had stopped and now standing in place was Monferno, the Playing Primape Pokemon, with a great smile upon Vica's face she called out to her Pokemon, "Alright Monferno finish this, Fury Swipes!", the Pokemon letting out its cry rushes at Turtwig, but instead of using Fury Swipes the Pokemon had learned a new move, its fist glowing Monferno jumps into the air, "Is that? Monferno Mega Punch!", Vica calls to her Pokemon, crashing down from its jump Monferno performs a direct critical hit to the Turtwig. However upon impact the whole Abandoned Subway shook viciously destroying some beams and the ground around them, the Subway starts to collapse, "What? No! Monferno return! Chris!", Vica shockingly scared returns her Pokemon, "I know, we gotta get out of here! Turtwig come back! Thomas!", Chris screams through the Subway, a loud scream of fear was heard in response close by. It was from Thomas, but it was too late the bench where the boy had been sitting fell with the gravel that was breaking apart, the ground around completely gone with nothing to grasp, "NO! THOMAS", Chris screams out, tears filling in the boys eyes. Thomas had fallen in with the destroyed ruin of the Subway, collapsed underneath the destroyed beams ceiling and pavement chunks, Thomas didn't make it. "Chris! C'mon we have to go!", Vica said grabbing the boys arm, tears building more and more the boy stood quietly until Vica yanked him, the two ran out of the Subway while they still had a chance.

Running up the stairs out of the Subway the Two had rushed right into Ryan knocking the boy over, getting up Ryan let out a menacing glare, and for a split second Chris had noticed Ryans eyes went from Purple back to the normal Brown, but with what had just happened he didn't question it. "Chris, Vica what happened? Chris why are you crying, wheres-", "Thomas... He... We were battling, Vica's Chimchar... It evolved and learning Mega Punch, collapsed the Abandoned Subway...", Chris began to say, letting out tears the boy continued, "Its my fault... I suggested it", Chris said clenching his fist and striking the building next to them. "Yeah, your fault. Thats right", Ryan said coldly, "No, its mine... If I used Ralts instead of Monferno... This wouldn't of happened...", Vica slowly spoke putting her head down as she started crying, "Hmm whoever's fault it is you need to suck it up, stop crying its dishonorable", Ryan spoke scolding his two friends, "Ryan stop! Whats wrong, Thomas just died and your being a jerk", Chris shouted out angrily, turning his head away Ryan let out a sigh. "You're right, I don't handle death well... Sorry", Ryan said surprisingly shedding tears,  
"It's okay, hey lets go to the Gym! Michael told us to meet him there and we should tell him they were close", Chris had suggested, Ryan and Vica nodded their heads and they headed off for the Gym. At the NYC Gym Michael and Donald Trumps battle had come to an end, with Michael defeating Trumps Skarmory with Cyndaquil, receiving his first Gym Badge Michael leaves the Steel Gym, walking out and sitting on the nearby stoop Michael awaits his friends. A few moments pass by and Michael had saw his friends walking up the block towards the Gym, jumping up the boy had ran towards his friends, when he noticed something, "Where's Thomas? And were you guys crying?", The boy asked as his great mood and big smile quickly dropped. Chris began to tell the boy about what had happened to his friend, Michael stand shocked as tears roll down his face, the boy drops to his knees quietly. Vica puts a hand on Michael, tears starting back up in her own eyes, "It'll be okay, at first it hurts, but you'll learn how to take it. It'll be alright Michael, trust me", the girl spoke smiling as she cried, slowly Michael stands back up wiping his eyes, "Chris, I'm gonna go to Massachusetts, I have some friends there that knew Thomas, I'm gonna take some time to myself on the way, and who knows maybe I'll challenge some of the Gyms on the far East Coast. But for now, I gotta go alone", the boy spoke out in a monotone voice, completely destroyed by losing his friend. "Alright, but before you go I want to battle you, I see the Gym badge on your collar, so after I win and we're equals I'll give it all I got!", Chris said to the boy with a determined smile, "Alright, we'll do it for Thomas' sake since he never had a chance to get his first badge", Michael spoke out still with a lower than usual tone. Vica, Chris and Michael still coping with the grief of their lost friend take a deep breath before turning to enter the Gym, Ryan still standing outside lets out a dark grin, as a voice is heard that seems to be coming from inside his head, "One down, next is the one who made a fool of you in battle", the voice let out a laugh as Ryans grin turning into a dark smile as he followed behind the others.


	5. Chapter 5

The Grief of Chris

After the Gym battle with Donald Trump, Chris walks out of the Gym with a depressed look in his eyes he avoids his friends and starts to walk slowly towards the Abandoned Subway. Michael shouts out to Chris in a loud voice, "Hey! What about our battle?", Vica puts a hand on Michael and says calmly "Hold on maybe Chris needs this, he looked really upset during the Gym battle" Michael responds "Yeah that is true, you're right".

As Chris is walking, nothing but the memories and clips of Thomas's death play in his mind each one perfectly detailed the trainer starts to cry. Chris walks towards the Subway stairs and sees police tape around the area and police men standing there. Walking up to the Officers he asks, "May I just sit here? Just for a couple minutes and remember my friend?", The Officer goes to the other one and says nicely, "This kid lost one of his best friends, you can see it in his eyes how much its destroying him I'm letting him in, lunch break?", the second officer lets out a broken smile goes to Chris, nods his head and says, "Sure kid take all the time in the world", with a half smile Chris goes through the tape and sits on the cement stairs, looking at the pile of wood and cement that is covering the entrance. Chris has memories of the Gym Battle that just took place playing in his head.

*Flashback*  
Chris sits in the stands angrily as Ryan and Vica win their Gym badges with ease. Donald calls to Chris saying, "Its time my friend", Chris walks up to the battlefield as he passes Vica she lets out a smile and a wink and when he passes Ryan he gets nothing more then a cold blank stare. Chris enters the battlefield and Donald calls to him saying, "Chris I know you just went through a lot but you need to be focused, you can do this friend!", Chris replies with an angry tone, "I know! But I NEED to be stronger than I ever was before, and that means beating your strongest Pokemon, I'm talking about Aggron", Donald looking at Chris shockingly replies, "Remember what I told you about strength! But, if it means that much to you, you can use all your Pokemon and I will use one", Chris replies, "Lets do it".  
*End Flashback*

Chris sits there remembering how Donald took out his Eevee and Bagon with ease and then Turtwig was knocked out, he starts to cry and punch the cement stairs that he is sitting on.

*FlashBack*  
Chris down to his last Pokemon puts his hand around his necklace that contains Rayquaza and starts to tremble at the thought of releasing that Pokemon. Donald calls over to Chris and asks "Are you alright my friend, why are you grabbing your necklace so tightly?", Chris grabs Mudkip's Pokeball and says "Go Mudkip", Mudkip gets out of the Pokeball and goes into battle Aggron uses flash cannon which misses Mudkip and Mudkip uses water gun which hits Aggron, fainting it", Returning his Aggron, Trump walks over to Chris who falls to his knees and starts to cry, "My friend, you're an exceptional trainer, losing somebody hurts, crying won't bring them back, yes grief is necessary, but you can't stay this way for life. You bested my Aggron, even with its Mega form you still would of one, thats why I would like you to hold on to this, an egg exists in this Pokeball, it'll hatch during your journey, good luck friend", the Leader speaks handing Chris a special Pokeball.  
*End Flashback*

Chris sits there crying knowing that he could do nothing to save his friend but as he sits there he knows that Thomas would not want him to cry over nothing. He does not notice Vica, Ryan and Michael join him on the stairs. Vica puts her arm around Chris and sees that he was crying and asks "Are you alright? You seemed angry and jittery during the battle", Chris responds "Yeah I am good but I had an idea, Michael lets not battle now I need to clear my head as well, I almost used a Pokemon I should not use during the battle with Donald and I need to challenge other Gyms. Michael asks Chris "What Pokemon is that?", "I cant tell you Michael" Chris replies to his friend. A man dressed in armor walks into the stairway and coughs. The group jumps and looks around and sees a young man with brown hair and steel armor standing there looking at the group. The man seeing their shock says "Hello my name is Arthur and I am looking for a man named Chris" Chris nervously stands up and walks up to Arthur and says "I am Chris", Arthur goes to Chris and says "I know Donald the gym leader and he says you will need a mentor to get stronger, I suggest you have the battle with your friend here because it will help you with your grief about your friend Thomas", Michael goes up to Chris and says "He is right you know, battling is the key to the heart, the way our Pokemon feel our hearts as we touch theirs".

"Alright Chris, don't hold anything back remember we're equals at this moment!, lets go Elekid!", Michael says releasing his Electric Pokemon, "Elekid huh?, Alright come on out Eevee! Tail Whip then Bite!", Chris speaks to his Pokemon, "Elekid dodge using Quick Attack", Michael says, Elekid quickly maneuvers around Eevee and charges it from the left side, "Good job! Now Low Kick", Michael says, "Eevee shrug it off, Shadow Ball quick", Chris commands his Pokemon, as Elekid moves in closer Eevee launches a Dark attack from its mouth directly hitting Elekid feinting the Pokemon. "Elekid you did great come back, lets go Cyndaquil Flame Wheel!", Michael says summoning his Fire Pokemon, Cyndaquil rushes at Eevee catching fire hitting it directly, "Eevee you okay? Alright use Swift!", Chris says as his Pokemon gets back up and launched several star shaped rays at Cyndaquil, "Cyndiquil show em whose is better, use Swift too!", Michael says, Cyndaquil then releases its own star shaped ray attack, both attacks had hit each other exploding damaging both Pokemon, "Get em while he's weak! Use Flame Wheel Cyndaquil!", Michael commands, but a different aura emitted from Cyndaquil, a bright red one. As the aura dimmed Cyndaquil no longer stood in place, instead Quilava the Volcano Pokemon, a Ferret looking creature, "Cynda- I mean, Quilava you've evolved Awesome!, Now Quilava use Flame Wheel!", Michael says to his evolved Pokemon. Quilava rushed at a greeter speed building up a tremendous amount of flames around it hitting Chris's Eevee, feinting it. "Eevee great job, return!", Chris says returning the Pokemon, "Alright, Mudkip douse that Quilava lets go Water Gun!", Chris says releasing his Water Type, the Mudkip releases a small stream of water hitting Quilava for more damage due to type weakness, "Don't let it stop you Quilava use Quick Attack", Michael says as Quilava rushes at Mudkip, "Mudkip don't dodge! Stop it with Bubble!", Chris said, immediately Mudkip released a blast of bubble like attacks directly hitting Quilava stopping its quick attack, "Quilava shrug it off and use swift!, Michael says, Quilava shakes itself and lets out a cry its flames rising, Quilava releases another Swift attack, 'Mudkips not fast enough to dodge, I have no choice', Chris thinks. "Alright Mudkip use Water Gun!", Chris says, Mudkip opens its mouth but instead of using Water Gun an Orb of Water charges in its mouth, 'Wait, I think thats, Water Pulse', Chris thinks. Releasing a strong pulsation of Water around the area just before Quilava's attack hits the Water Pokemon Mudkip hits the Quilava directly, feinting it as Midkip takes damage from the Swift attack. "Great job Mudkip you learned Water Pulse now shrug it off and get ready for the next Pokemon!", Chris says as Mudkip lets out a cry of happiness. "Quilava come back! Great job buddy, your turn now, Go Beldum!", Michael says releasing the Iron Ball Pokemon, "Now Beldum use Iron Head while its weak!", Michael commands as his Steel Pokemon uses its Iron head to attack the Water Pokemon for a a direct hit causing the Mudkip to flinch, "Oh no! Mudkip!", Chris says worried. "Now hit it with Zen Headbutt Beldum!", Michael calls out to his Pokemon, Beldum using its Psychic abilities sends a Shockwave that greatly impacts with Mudkip feinting the Water Pokemon, "Looks like its our last Pokemon each Chris", Michael says with a great smile, "Full HP each, anyones battle huh, okay Mudkip return friend! Lets go Turtwig finish this!", Chris says using his Grass Pokemon. "Alright Turtwig Energy Ball quick!", Chris said as the Turtle Pokemon released a green ball of energy from its mouth hitting Beldum, "I see it now, this is why we battle Chris! This moment, anticipation, the excitement, we're trainers Chris, Thomas was too! No longer am I battling for just me and my Pokemon, but for Thomas too. Now! Beldum use Agility to dodge!", Michael says excitedly, Beldum starts to move quickly leaving after images as the usually heavy Pokemon gains a Speed Increase completely dodging the Energy Ball, "You're right Michael! This truly is it, Thomas! We love you and I promise to fulfill the dream we all shared, as you watch from the balcony seats!, Quick Turtwig use Bite!", Chris says feeling the heat of battle Michael had been talking about, Turtwig charges at Beldum and launches into the hair locking its jaw on the Pokemon hitting it for type weakness damage, "Beldum while its holding on use Take Down!", Michael commands, Beldum rises higher dropping itself on top of Turtwig crushing it into the ground and receiving recoil damage, "Turtwig make up for it use Absorb!", Chris called out, draining some energy from Beldum Turtwig gained more HP, glowing with a strong aura it seemed the Turtwig had been evolving, "Yes! Thats it buddy, Grotle come on out!", Chris screams in excitement as the Tiny Leaf Pokemon Turtwig becomes the Grass Pokemon Grotle, "Now Grotle! Lets finish this, use Razor Leaf", Chris says. Grotle, the larger Turtle Pokemon releases several razor sharp leafs all hitting the Iron Ball Pokemon, instantly feinting Michaels last Pokemon, "Good job Beldum, Come back now!", Michael says returning his Pokemon, "Looks like you're just a little stronger then me huh Chris!", Michael says with a big smile on his face, "It was a great match! Congratulations for winning".

Chris goes to Michael and says, "Thanks I really did need this battle for my grief and anger have abated and I feel great" Michael goes and gives Chris a pat on the shoulder and says "I leave tomorrow morning so lets go to a hotel and rest since its already dark". Chris releases his Eevee and lets it walk with him. All of a sudden Eevee starts to glow with a black aura and starts to get more slender. Vica goes and says, "Eevee is evolving", Eevee had turned into Umbreon the moonlight pokemon. Chris was so happy not knowing Ryan has decided to leave the group as well and betray them to Team Darkness. The next morning Michael got on his bus to Massachusetts and Ryan is missing in action. Vica, Chris and Arthur wait for their bus to Chicago the windy city and Chris's New adventure

Pokemon Teams  
Chris: Grotle(Male) Bagon(Male) Umbreon(Male) Mudkip(Male) Pokemon Egg  
Ryan: Charmander(Male) Weedle(Male) Shuppet(Male)  
Vica: Monferno(Male) Ralts(Female) Feebas(Female)  
Michael: Quilava(Female) Elekid(Male) Beldum(Shiny)  
Arthur: Salamence(Male)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The trip to Chicago and Michaels Travels

The friends are heading towards new locations as they separate to head off to their own goals. Chris, Vica, and the new Person Arthur are traveling to the Windy City of Chicago in hopes that they will get the flying badge. Chris and Vica sit comfortably in the padded seat of the bus that is taking them to their next location when the bus driver comes over the radio and announces that this is the final stop on the bus. Chris says loudly "What the heck" Vica responds with a cool attitude "relax Chris we will be there shortly, no need to get your hopes up". Arthur goes to the two friends and says "I know a couple places to get another bus if you want". The group goes out to a grassy field with a bunch of sunflowers, they sit there and Arthur goes to Chris and tells him to bring out his Bagon. Chris grabs his Pokeball and calls out "Go Bagon!" Bagon comes out with a flash of light and Arthur grabs his Pokeball and yells "Go My friend" Out comes a blue dragon with red wings and it roars and scares Bagon which hides behind Chris. Chris bends down to his little dragon pokemon and says to it like a father "You know there was a time in my life I wanted to give up but you can't"

Arthur seeing Chris acting this way and walks up to Bagon and kneels down as well and puts his hand on his head and pets it. Vica is playing in the field with her Ralts when all of a sudden she screams. Chris and Arthur hearing the scream run over to where she was and they see Vica on the ground in a fetal position pointing over to the field where a ghost pokemon is floating. Chris brings out his Pokedex and points it at the ghost pokemon. The pokedex says in its electronic voice "Misdreavus the screech pokemon, it feeds on fear which it instills" Vica says "I am so scared of it" Chris and Bagon run up to the ghost Pokemon and Chris shouts in a loud voice "Bagon Use Ember" Bagon releases out of its mouth a few embers which hits the ghost Pokemon and knocks it out. Vica goes and grabs a Pokeball and throws it at the Pokemon and it goes in, shakes once,twice,and finally a third time. Then it clicks and Vica picks it up and says to it "I will not be scared of you anymore".

Meanwhile on a bus to New England Michael is sitting there relaxing, his Quilava sitting on his lap. Michael is thinking about what happened in NYC. When all of a sudden his attention is drawn to the front of the bus. A certain brown haired individual was sitting next to a black haired man with a hood up, Michael knowing that brown hair from anywhere walks up to the man and see that is Ryan sitting there deep in conversation with this man. Michael clears his throat and startles Ryan and the man. Ryan arrogantly says to Michael "What do you want loser" Michael says to him in anger "Ryan what the heck are you doing on a bus to New England", the man says "None of your business lil trainer, you see Ryan your friend works for me now, my name is Yasha" Michael goes to Ryan and asks shocked "Is that true?" Ryan says to him "Yes it is and it is also true that I killed Thomas on my masters orders, oops did I say that out loud silly me" Michael stands there stunned as the news of what Ryan did sinks in. Ryan the friend of Thomas and them all had killed Thomas but why. Ryan laughs at Michael's shock and walks back to his seat as the bus driver yells "Next Stop in Five minutes" Quilava looks at its trainer and his shocked face as Michael sits down and it cuddles up with him. Michael has two Pokeballs on his belt that belonged to Thomas, he is going to return them to his parents so they could know, but now he doesn't know how they will take the news of their sons murder. Michael gets out his cellphone and calls Chris.

Meanwhile in the field Chris hears his cellphone go off and answers it by saying "Hello" The voice on the other end says "Hey Chris put me on speaker I need to tell you something" Chris puts the phone on speaker and puts it on a log and calls over Vica and Arthur. Micheal's voice comes through the phone telling them how he saw Ryan and this Mysterious man Yasha on the same bus as him and how Ryan told Michael how he killed Thomas under his Master's orders. Chris, Vica and Arthur all sit there stunned at what Michael had told them. Chris says to Michael "Don't confront him I will take care of him" Arthur goes to Chris and says "Maybe we should go to New England to take care of this" Chris shakes his head and says " No we need to deal with the gyms I don't think Ryan will kill any one else, Lets get some sleep we need to catch the bus tomorrow at seven to Chicago, Michael tell his parents he was killed but we don't know who did it, and give them his Pokeballs and do some training, and good luck my friend" Michael says "Will do and good luck to you all and no getting together with Vica you hear me". Then Michael hangs up the phone.

Chris says to the group with the sunset behind him, "Ryan has gone down a path we cannot follow for if we do, we risk losing ourselves to our hatred and that is not what a good person does.

Author Note: Sorry about the long wait It was the christmas season and I have stuff to do so enjoy and have a great new year


End file.
